


you blow me away

by Babydollxhes



Series: harry, louis, and the body kinks [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Farting, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm laughing, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, This Is STUPID, because who wouldnt't want to eat harry's ass, fart kink, louis eats harry's ass, this is worse than the nostril kink fic, well not sex but a rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollxhes/pseuds/Babydollxhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fart in my mouth, Harry," Louis pleads.</p><p>"What?!" Harry asks, alarmed.</p><p>"Please Harry, I need it. Fart in my mouth, please. I need it." Louis pleaded again.</p><p> </p><p>or the fic where louis eats harry's ass while he farts in his face and something big happens<br/>aka the fart kink fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	you blow me away

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS LMAO  
> Blame @zourryalbums (follow her on twitter) for this bc she came up with the idea, and I just wrote it  
> i apologise in advance

It was another lads night in. Harry, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam were at Niall's house, smoking, eating pizza and playing mario kart. It was their usual lads night, except for one thing: Harry  _really_  needed to take a shit.

"Fuck." he mumbled, trying to hold in his fart and praying it doesn't stink up the room.

"Haz? Mate, you okay?" Niall asked, concerned.

"I'm fantastic." Harry replied through gritted teeth.

He slowly stood up, feeling as if all the shit in his ass would come pouring out at any moment. He doesn't know why he needs to shit so bad, maybe it was something he ate. Whatever it was, he really needed to shit, because if he didn't he would probably blow up and release enough shit to fill a small bathtub. _  
_

Harry waddled over to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna use the loo, carry on the game without me." He waved off their concerned faces.

As soon as his back was to them, the smile wiped off his face. He quickly rushed to the bathroom, feeling trickles of diarrhea run down his thigh. He shut the door behind him, pulled down his pants and boxers in one fluent movement, and plopped down on the toilet. Suddenly, all the shit he had been holding in poured out of his ass.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned, loving the feeling of pooping.

However, he was unable to control the loud farting noises coming out of his ass. He cursed under his breath, knowing the boys could easily hear the explosive-sounding farts.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Louis was trying to focus on the mario kart match going on between Liam and Zayn. However, he could barely concentrate on it, because Harry was farting loudly in the toilet. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was, Louis could feel his dick grow harder with each loud fart Harry released. The other boys pretended like they couldn't hear it, but Louis couldn't control the way his dick strained against his pants.

He didn't even know  _why_ he was getting turned on. Farts were disgusting. But for some reason, the thought of Harry sitting on the toilet and shitting and farting away made Louis so flustered and hard. 

"Louis? You okay?" Zayn asked, shooting Louis a quick glance.

Louis quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Fuck. He was hard in front of his mates.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Erm, i'm just gonna go check on Harry, he's taking an awfully long time in the toilet." Louis chuckled, pretending his dick  _wasn't_  totally begging to be released from his pants. The other boys did the same and ignored the obvious hard bulge in Louis' pants as Louis walked to the bathroom Harry was in.

Louis stood outside the door, placing his hand on the door handle, the sound of Harry's farts much louder now that he was right against the door. He bit his lip, hard. He shouldn't be doing this. Harry was his  _best friend_ , for god's sake. But his hormones got the best of him when Harry released the loudest, longest fart he'd ever heard.

"Fuck it." Louis said, and he pushed open the door.

Harry was sat on the toilet, his hands on his thighs, face deep in concentration as he tried to push out a particularly difficult piece of poop from his ass.

"Louis!" Harry gasped, falling forward and off the toilet, landing face first on the ground.

"Fuck." Louis murmured, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

He placed his hand on Harry's ass. "H? You okay?"

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Harry gasped, face red with embarrassment. His eyes landed on Louis' crotch, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um....Lou...why are you hard?" He asked.

Louis slowly massaged Harry's ass, Harry pushing his ass up into his hand.

"I could hear you farting, Harry. You got me so hard. I'm so hard for you, your farts were so beautiful."

"Fuck." Harry groaned, feeling his dick harden.

"I want to rim you so bad, Harry. Please." Louis begged.

"Fuck,  _fuck._ Lou, I just took a shit!" 

"I know, I know. That's why I want to do it. Please, Harry, I want this so much." Louis said, biting his lip hard.

"I....okay, yeah. Rim me."

Louis grinned, pulling the rest of Harry's jeans down his legs and throwing them off to the side. He slowly massaged Harry's ass, giving it a few quick smacks.

"Fuck, Lou!" Harry moaning, not knowing whether to push his ass up for more or push it away.

Louis spread Harry's cheeks apart. It was still wet because of the diarrhea. Louis shuddered, then leaned down to give Harry's hole a tentative lick.

"Fuck." He moaned, loving the left over taste of Harry's shit. He licked over his hole again and again, dipping his tongue in as Harry writhed and groaned underneath him.

"You taste so good Harry, fuck." Louis groaned, sucking and gently biting Harry's hole and his crack, palming his dick with one hand and alternating between massaging and spanking Harry's ass cheek with the other. He blew cool air over Harry's hole, causing Harry to shudder underneath him.

"Fart in my mouth, Harry," Louis pleads.

"What?!" Harry asks, alarmed.

"Please Harry, I need it. Fart in my mouth, please. I need it." Louis pleaded again.

"Lou." Harry whined, but nodded. Louis resumed eating him out.

Suddenly, a gust of hot air blew into Louis' mouth, a loud sound escaping Harry's hole.

"FUCK!" Louis gasped, getting more turned on, breathing in Harry's fart.

"Lou, Lou, i'm so close, please." Harry babbled, begging for Louis to touch his dick so he could finally cum.

Louis grabbed Harry's dick, jerking him off as he dipped his tongue in and out of Harry's hole.

Harry screamed at the hand on his dick. Then suddenly, he was cumming, and farting at the same time. And as he farted, the shit he had previously tried to get out of his ass earlier flew out of his ass and straight into Louis' mouth.

Louis moaned, eating as much of Harry's shit as he could as he started cumming into his pants. He collapsed next to Harry and onto the floor.

"Fuck. That was....fuck." Harry breathed, turning onto his back so he could look at Louis.

"Sorry for shitting in your mouth." Harry said sheepishly.

Louis grinned, flakes of shit covering his teeth.

"Don't be sorry, that was the best rimjob i've ever given in my life."

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it till the end, you deserve a sticker


End file.
